Two Lives, Entwined
by da-angel729
Summary: Two Lives, Entwined. Starbuck and Apollo. Lee and Kara. A short collection of ficlets written for the iTunes Fic Meme.


**Author's Note:** Written for the Itunes Fic Meme with the following rules: _1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. 4. Do ten of these, then post them. _It was definitely an interesting challenge for me, as I would get a different idea halfway into the song and couldn't decide which idea I liked better. As such, some are very short, and some of these are definitely AU. As always, feedback and con crit appreciated.

-------------------

**Two Lives, Entwined**

**1. Forever Young, Phil Collins**

He puts the picture on the Memorial Wall, and wants to cry. But he's not allowed to, so he puts his hands back in his pockets and turns away. He's lost pilots before, but none of them were _Kara_. She isn't just another pilot, not to him. And she never has been.

She's his rock. It's an odd statement, he knows, since they are always fighting, angry, jealous. Hurting each other. But the volatile nature of their relationship is the lodestone of his life.

**2. Winds of Change, Scorpions**

She watches the Cylon Centurions march down the street in New Caprica City, and wishes Lee was here.

It's horrible of her, as Sam is currently lying on the cot, sick with pneumonia, and she needs him to get better. For her own peace of mind, so she knows she made the right decision.

Sometimes, Sam looks at her, when she says something, and she knows he doesn't understand. When Chief asks her what to do, she says, "Fight 'em till we can't."

She's a fighter, and now it appears there's a reason she's down on this planet instead of in the air. Where she belongs. Lee would understand

She pushes that thought aside. Lee's not here. Sam is. And she's got Centurions to fight. And Sam to keep alive.

She can do it. After all, she's Starbuck.

**3. Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart, Wham**

It's Christmas at the Adamas, and Lee can't sit still. Zak's due any minute with Kara, and it's bound to be awkward. He hasn't seen Kara in a year, Zak in a few months.

Lee doesn't like Christmas anymore. A year ago, Christmas Eve, he'd met a gorgeous blonde in a bar, and they'd gotten drunk together. He'd fallen head over ears in lust—or love, he's not sure—with her, and had engaged in some of the best sex in his life.

She'd left without a word, which was expected. He hadn't expected to see her on Christmas Day, at dinner. She was Zak's on-and-off girlfriend, and they'd gotten in a fight, she'd explained later. She'd never want to hurt Zak, and he promised not to say anything.

But his own heart—or ego, he thought sometimes—was crushed. She was Zak's.

**4. Where We Belong, Jamie O'Neal**

Lee can't believe she's giving up flying. It's who she is, the biggest part of her. He can't let her.

She tells him herself, that she's staying with Sam on the planet. It's the least she can do, she says, and he smiles at her, tells her it's fine.

It's not fine. And just as she's about to leave, he runs through _Galactica_, desperate to get to the bunkroom.

He reaches it in time, and she's alone. He kisses her, tells her he doesn't want her to leave. He can't live without her.

It's too late, she says, and he says, it's never too late.

She smiles.

**5. I Bought The Shoes, Dierks Bentley**

He insults her hygiene, as only a friend can. She ignores him, but it lingers in her mind. But she's not one of his guy friends, Kara frowns, and decides to teach him a lesson on how to handle women.

She enlists the help of Sharon and Racetrack, and they find a dress. And shoes, which she has to pay for. She doesn't mind. Money's no use anymore, though the civilians don't realise it.

The look on his face is everything she'd hoped for. She feels beautiful, and she's not just another pilot. Not just Starbuck, pilot. She's Kara Thrace, woman.

**6. Cotton-Eyed Joe, Rednex**

The dancing is foreplay, she realises later, when they're lying in her hypothetical house. She'd never really liked the square-dancing, but she'd felt as if she was the only one on the floor with him. She blames the feeling for the lapse in control later, and pushes it down as she runs away.

She realises it again when they're circling in a ring, beating the crap out of each other. They never do things halfway, she realises. They're either friends or enemies, lovers or fighters. And she thinks she likes it that way. There is no gray. There is only black and white, Starbuck and Apollo.

Kara and Lee.

**7. Everything I Do (I Do It For You), Bryan Adams**

They're standing in the middle hangar bay, and he's hugging her. They way he did when she returned from Caprica with the Arrow. It's odd, Kara thinks, because she's only been gone for a few hours. He steps away, and she's in Sam's arms. But he's got a flight suit on, and suddenly, her world is completely turned around.

Lee stands in the hangar bay, looking at the Viper. He's trying to convince his father and Laura Kara's not a Cylon. He doesn't believe it, and _won't_. Besides, it doesn't matter. She's back, and he loves her, so he believes in her. It's as simple as that.

She takes the figurine of Aurora away from Lee, and wonders if he knows the significance. He tells her to give it back when she returns, and she can't stop holding him through the conversation. He believes her, and he tells her the others will believe her, too. She hopes that's true, but doesn't believe.

He's about to airlock Tigh when she stops him, saying they found the way to Earth. He sits in the Viper, listens. Believes. And they find Earth.

**8. Heartaches by the Number, Martina McBride**

The first time Lee's heart breaks, he calls off the search for Kara.

The second time, he punches her for sleeping with Baltar.

The third time, she teases him about loving her.

The fourth time, she says she's obsessed with a dead guy, and she slaps, then kisses him for saying it's the ones who are alive she can't deal with.

The fifth time, she leaves for Caprica.

The sixth time, she marries Sam.

**9. That's Not How It Is, Toby Keith**

Sam watches the boxing, suddenly uncertain. He knows there's history between them, but he's not sure what. He sees Dee's face, and he thinks she knows what it is.

Sam knows she's been slipping away, since they returned from New Caprica, and he thinks the person she's fighting is part of the reason. He wants her back, but she's not letting him in anymore.

If she ever did, he thinks, as Apollo and Kara turn from fighting to hugging.

**10. I've Got My Eyes On You, Jessica Simpson**

He watches her, out of the corner of his eye. When she's around, half of his attention wanders to her.

She does the same, though she's more subtle. Helo figures he only notices because he's had practice watching her self-destruct.

Everyone pretends not to notice, that Apollo and Starbuck aren't trading eye-fraks and glances at every opportunity.

It's only a matter of time, they think, before they're frakking. But looks aren't actions, and neither wants to make the first move.

They're the same.


End file.
